Reach Out
by Extreme Light 9
Summary: After getting lost in the forest, Red finds a place that no one knew about and makes an unusual friend. (Angry Birds series crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: This idea wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Angry Birds.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Red asked as he followed his two friends through the forest. They were on their way back from Mighty Eagles's house. Chuck had told them he knew a shortcut back to the village, but now as he looked around, Red was starting to have doubts.

"Of course it is! I know every part of this island. Trust me, Red," Chuck said confidently.

Red rolled his eyes and gazed around, noticing the how trees were getting thicker. Now he knew they were nowhere near the village.

Suddenly, Red saw something moving in the trees. He couldn't get a good look at it, but he knew that something was there a moment ago. Feeling uneasy, Red stuck closer to his two friends.

"Did you guys see that?" he muttered nervously.

"See what?" Bomb asked as he looked around for whatever he saw.

"Something was moving in the trees just now!" Red answered. The two birds gazed at the trees for a moment, but nothing was there.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure you weren't imagining things?" Bomb asked.

"Of course, I'm sure!" Red said stubbornly.

"Well, it was probably just a squirrel." Chuck shrugged and continued walking.

"He's probably right, Red. Let's go," Bomb said, smiling at him.

Red looked back at the trees one last time before following his two friends. After a few minutes, the three birds were getting tired of walking.

"Hey guys, can we take a break? I'm tired," Bomb said, panting.

"Alright," Chuck answered and almost instantly the black bird fell face first on the grass in exhaustion. Chuck sighed and laid down under a tree.

Red meanwhile couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't the only ones here and kept glancing around every once in a while, but he couldn't see anyone.

 _Maybe I really am imagining things._ Red sighed and looked away. And that's when he saw it, a colorful blur shooting through shrubs. This time the cardinal bird was sure he didn't imagine it.

He turned around, wanting to tell his friends about it, but then he closed his beak. What if they don't believe him?

 _I'll have to go find it by myself._

"Hey, uh, guys. I'll go look around for a bit, okay?" Red stated.

"Sure," Chuck replied.

"Don't go too far, alright?" Bomb said and Red nodded.

Wasting no time, Red made his way through the shrubs, trying to find whatever might be following them. He jumped over a log and walked quietly down the forest path.

"Hello? Anybody there?" he called, but no one answered. Red suddenly gasped. What if it was Leonard and his minions? What if they came back for the eggs?

Red scowled and clutched his fists. If they were really back, he won't let them steal their eggs again. Steeling himself, Red walked quietly and kept an eye out in case something comes out to attack him.

When he stepped through some bushes Red suddenly stumbled forward and found himself rolling down a hill. Soon enough, he landed on the ground with a grunt.

Wincing slightly from the fall, Red rubbed his sore head. He then got back on his feet and looked up to see the hill he fell from.

Red gazed around to see he was in a small clearing. There was a lake and a big tree standing in the middle of the clearing.

He was about to head back to his friends when he spotted something that shocked him. There was an egg lying on the ground not far from him.

Red blinked in confusion and made his way towards it. "How did this get here?" he asked, staring at the egg with concern. Did someone leave it here? Where were its parents? He glanced around to see if he could find the bird it belonged to, but he couldn't see anyone nearby.

 _Did somebody lose it? Was it stolen?_ Red thought with grimace and decided to take the egg back to the village. Just as he was about to reach for it, something came from behind him and knocked him over.

"Ow!" Red groaned and looked over to see what hit him only to gasp at what he saw.

The creature that attacked him was nothing he had seen before. It looked almost like a bird, but it had no visible limps, just a round body. It had red feathers and dark eyebrows like his own. It was standing in front of the egg, glaring angrily at him.

Confused and baffled, Red rubbed his head. He could have hit his head a little too hard or maybe it could be all just a dream, but the pain in his side told him otherwise. This strange bird in front of him was real, but where did it come from? Why did it attack him?

It was then when he noticed the protective way the bird was guarding the egg that Red realized what happened.

"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your egg," he stated nervously and smiled. "I'm Red. What's your name? What, uh, kind of bird are you?" he asked as he tilted his head curiously.

The other bird raised an eye brow at him and then spoke in a language that Red didn't know or understand. It sounded confused too.

"Sorry, but I can't understand what you're saying," he said rubbing his neck awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Hey Red!" Someone suddenly called out. Red looked over to see his two friends coming towards him. "You didn't come back so we came to look for you. What happened?" Bomb asked and Red's face brightened.

"Oh you guys wouldn't believe it, I was just walking in the forest and fell down here and I found-" But when he turned around to show them the bird, he saw it was already gone along with the egg. There was no sign of it anywhere.

"Found what?" asked Chuck.

"I…I…never mind. Let's just go home," He said in defeat and began making his way up the hill. Chuck and Bomb shared a confused look and then followed him.

Red glanced at the clearing one last time, thinking about the strange bird he just met.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, finally!" Bomb exclaimed when the village came into view.

"See, I told you we'd make it." Chuck said proudly.

Red meanwhile was walking behind his two friends with his arms crossed thoughtfully. He couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious bird he saw earlier. Where did it come from? Why did it look so different from the birds he seen on the island? Red thought he had met everyone on the island. Did anybody else knew about it? He had find out.

With that in mind, Red said goodbye to his two friends and made his way to the library. He spent two hours searching through the books for any clue on the strange creature he saw at the lake, but none of them mentioned anything about it.

Red slowly found himself growing frustrated after reaching another dead-end. It was almost as if no one had seen it before.

Sighing, Red closed the last book and put it back on the bookshelf before heading out of the library. It was sunset by the time Red reached his house.

Later that night, the bird lay on his nest staring at the ceiling for what could have been hours trying in vain to figure out what he saw and what it could mean for them. Should he tell anyone about it? Would they believe him?

Exhaustion soon hit him and he closed his eyes, falling into deep sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Red woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Groaning, he slammed his hand on top of it and sat up.

Despite how tired he felt, Red couldn't help, but feel a little excited. Since they didn't have class today he could go search for the creature from yesterday. Then maybe he can get some of his questions answered.

Wasting no time, Red grabbed his satchel and filled it with everything he'd need on his trek including food and a bottle of water. He then left his house quietly and made his way to the forest, making sure that nobody noticed him. It was early in the morning and there weren't many birds around, but he still didn't want to be seen. He wouldn't know what to say if they asked him where he was going.

It took Red a while until he found the trail they took yesterday. He followed it for about half an hour and soon enough he found the clearing. Slowly, Red looked through the shrubs and saw it. The red round bird was sitting under the tree only this time he was guarding a nest filled with eggs.

Red stayed hidden behind a tree and stared unblinkingly at the creature. It was hard to believe his eyes, even though he was looking right at it. Curiosity getting the best of him, Red took a step closer to get a better view at it.

 _Crack!_

Red winced when stepped on a branch, alerting the bird of his presence. Not wanting to scare it off, Red slowly walked out of the bushes towards it.

"Hey it's okay. It's just me again," Red said carefully though he knew it wouldn't understand him. He raised his hands to show he meant no harm to it. The smaller bird seemed less angry, but still had a weary look in its eyes. It growled when he gotten closer.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight or steal the eggs." Red stated with small smile and then sat down on the grass. Once it was clear that it won't attack him again, Red reached for his satchel and pulled out a sketchbook and pencil.

He flipped through the pages and began drawing the bird in front of him. He first drew a large circle at the center of the page and then added the rest of the details to it such as the eyes and the beak.

Red could feel the other bird's watchful gaze on him the entire time, but he chose to ignore it in favor of finishing his drawing.

Once he was done, he held out the drawing closer to his face to inspect it. Sketching wasn't one of his strongest points, but he could say he did a well job on this one.

Placing the sketchbook on the ground, Red then pulled out a bag of cookies from his satchel and began eating one. In his haste to get here, he hadn't eaten breakfast.

He was about to eat another cookie when he suddenly felt something next to him. He looked down and jerked back when he saw the round bird was standing beside him.

 _How didn't I hear it coming?_ Red thought confused and then realized the smaller bird wasn't staring at him, but at the cookie he was holding.

"Oh, you want some?" Red said and held it out to the other. The small bird eyed him suspiciously for a moment before taking a bite out of the cookie. Its face immediately lit up and took the rest cookie into its beak.

Red smirked slightly and then gave him another which _he_ eagerly took. Now that Red was looking at him closely he could tell the small bird was a male.

After they eat half of the bag, Red put it back in his satchel. He then glanced back to find the small bird had hopped over to his sketchbook and was staring at the drawing in surprise and awe.

Red smiled. "Would you like me to draw another?" he asked, but the small bird made a confused noise.

Sighing, Red thought for a moment and then had an idea. He held out the pencil in his hand then used it to point at the sketchbook and then at the other bird. He quickly understood him and nodded eagerly.

Red grinned and began drawing. This time he added the nest and the eggs in it which got him a pleased response from the small bird.

Red stayed with his new friend for another hour before deciding it was time to leave.

"Well, I should be going now. I might come back after class tomorrow." Red stated.

The small bird seemed to understand what he was trying to say. "Di Di," he said before hopping back towards the nest. It sounded like a goodbye.

Well, if they're going to continue meeting like this then might as well try learning some of his language.

"Um…Di Di?" Red said awkwardly and blushed when the other bird burst into laughter before nodding approvingly at him.

Feeling a lot better, Red smiled and made his way back to the village.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. There's going to be more awkward communication between these two in the next chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Here we are. This is the final chapter from Reach Out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Angry Birds.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the next few days Red visited the strange bird whenever he could. "Roka" was the name Red choose for him since he didn't know his real one and the little bird didn't seem to mind. He was always interested in what Red brought him from the village such as posters, toys and sometimes even some of his drawings and sculptures.

Though Red didn't know what Roka did to them since they were always gone when he came in the next day.

"And this one has my two friends, Chuck and Bomb," Red as he showed the small bird the photo. It was one they took at the beach a few of months ago. "When we first met they almost drove me crazy, but now they're my best friends."

The other bird stared at it with so much fascination and surprise at finding out there were other birds like Red out there. That made Red wonder if he really was the first to find this place which only led to more questions.

Did the little guy really live on his own here? Did he have any friends or family? Where were they? Did they leave him or was he one of the few left of his kind? The thought made Red feel bad for his small friend.

Red suddenly noticed the little guy looking at a photo of him and Stella. She had asked him if he was okay taking a picture together with her and he didn't see a reason not to.

"That's Stella, she lives with everyone else back at the village. We don't talk a lot, but she's really nice," He explained though he knew most of his word went over the other's head.

"Boda?" Roka asked.

"Yeah, Boda." Red nodded despite having no idea what that meant.

Roka's eyes widen and he looked flustered for some reason.

Red raised an eye brow at the odd behavior and thought it over in his head for a moment before it finally clicked and he felt his cheeks burn up.

"No, w-wait hold on, I didn't mean….she's not my-"Red stammered in embarrassment trying to save himself, but he knew the other wouldn't understand anything he'd say.

 _Oh, what have I done?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here you go, kids," Red said as he pulled some doughnuts from the bag in his hand and passed them to the three blue hatchlings. He and his two friends were just on their way back from Matilda's house and they decided to stop by at the Blues' house.

"Thanks, Mr. Red!" The Blues replied in synch and began nibbling on their treat.

"Thank you for visiting, Mr. Red. It means a lot to the kids. You're their hero after all." Mr. Blue stated. Red blushed at this. Even after all this time he still wasn't used to being called a hero.

"It's nothing really." He shrugged.

"Better watch what you're saying sir. His head is big enough as it is." Chuck quipped.

"I heard that," Red muttered.

Mr. Blue chuckled. "It was nice of you three to visit. I hope you come again soon. I know it'll make the kids really happy."

"Oh we will," Red replied and then knelt down in front of the three hatchlings. "Now you three be on your best behavior. Don't cause a lot of trouble, alright?"

"Okay, bye Mr. Red!" The Blues exclaimed, waving at him. Red smiled and waved back before making his way outside with Chuck and Bomb.

"Hey Red, can we have some of those doughnuts too?" Bomb asked as he reached for bag, but Red pulled it away from him.

"No, they're for someone else. Sorry Bomb." Red said apologetically. They were for Roka. He was always delighted whenever Red brought him food from the village.

Bomb groaned, but didn't complain about it. Red then stuffed the bag inside his satchel and accidently dropped his sketchbook on the ground, showing one of his drawings of Roka.

Panicking, Red reached for the book, but Chuck beat him to it. "Hey, that's mine!" he cried out.

The canary's green eyes scanned the drawing for a moment and then laughed. "What is that supposed to be? A ball shaped bird?" he asked, pointing at the page.

"Give me that!" Red tried to grab it, but Chuck pulled the book away from him.

"Opps, gotta be faster than that, buddy." The yellow snickered. Growling in frustration, Red dove for the sketchbook. Chuck quickly sidestepped making him stumble forward.

Bomb stepped in. "Chuck, stop it. You can't take Red's stuff without his permission."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry! Here's your book back." Chuck sighed and handed Red the sketchbook. "Seriously though, what is it?"

"It's nothing. Just some doodles I made during class today," Red answered simply and winced at the lie. It was hard keeping secrets from his two friends and he always felt guilty about it, but Red wasn't sure he should be telling others about the hidden spot.

Roka might stop trusting Red if more birds started showing up at his home because of him so he decided to keep it a secret for now.

"Anyway, let's hurry or we're gonna miss that movie." Red said to avoid any more questions and was relieved when the two nodded in agreement.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Later that day, Red was making his way towards the lake, humming softly to himself.

Suddenly, Red stopped in his tracks when he heard distressed noises nearby. Immediately, Red felt a knot form in his stomach and quickly hurried towards it, wondering what it could be.

Finally when reached the clearing Red eyes widen at what he saw. Roka was locked inside a wooden cage and the egg nest was nowhere to be seen.

Startled, Red sprinted towards his friend who was trying everything he could to get out, even going as far to bite the wooden bars.

"It's okay, buddy. I'll get you out. J-Just hold on," he said anxiously as he looked around for anything he could use to break the lock. Soon enough, he spotted a rock not far from them. He quickly grabbed it and began hitting the lock with it. He tried a couple more times until it finally broke with the fifth blow.

Roka didn't even wait for him to fully open the door as he dashed to the trees with a furious look in his eyes.

"Hey, wait!" Wasting no time, Red ran after him down the forest path. Red wasn't expecting the small bird to be able to move this fast and he had a hard time catching up to him.

After a few minutes of searching, Red thought he lost him, but then he heard someone yelling in the distance and quickly ran towards it.

Soon enough, Red reached the source of the sound and he gasped in surprised when saw Roka fighting a group of pigs. Red felt anger rise within him when he saw one of them holding the nest in his hands.

Roka meanwhile slammed himself against one of the pigs sending him tumbling back.

"That's enough out of you, freak!" Their leader shouted and raised the club in his hand at Roka.

"No!" Without thinking, Red dashed as fast as he could and punched the pig away from his friend. "I won't let you hurt him!"

Red glanced at Roka who seemed surprised, but also grateful for coming to help him. Soon, Red and Roka managed to drive the pigs away and got the nest back from them.

"Phew, we did a great job back there, huh," Red said and looked down at Roka. The small bird seemed to be thinking deeply about something for a moment then hopped to the nest and looked at Red expectantly.

"You want me to carry it?" Red asked in surprise. The small bird was always protective of the nest and never let him near it before so why now?

Confused, Red walked over to the nest and slowly lifted it into his arms. He was about to head back to the big tree when he noticed Roka hopping to a different direction.

"Hey, your tree is that way!" Red called out, but the small bird ignored him and kept going. He then looked back at Red and motioned for him to follow him.

Not knowing what else to do, Red sighed and began following him.

After walking through the forest a while, Red saw where Roka was going. Ahead of them was a cave of some sort. Roka called for him and then entered it. Feeling a little nervous, but also curious on what's in there, Red took a deep breath before following his friend.

As soon as he went inside, Red was plunged in darkness. He couldn't see anything around him and started to panic, but after a few seconds he finally saw something. There was light up ahead. Sighing in relief, Red walked slowly and carefully towards the exit so he wouldn't trip on something and drop the eggs. There was a weird tingling feeling in the air of the tunnel that Red couldn't describe, but he tried to ignore it the best he can.

It wasn't long until Red spotted Roka waiting patiently for him at the end of it. He called out for him again and then hopped out of the exit.

As he stepped closer Red was blinded by the light for a moment, but when he opened his eyes again he could stare in awe. There was a green valley right below them. He could see trees everywhere going for miles.

"Is this where you live?" Red asked though he already knew the answer. And that's when something else caught his attention.

There were other birds here.

Three blue birds were happily chasing each other in the field. A white bird was tending what seemed to be a flower garden. A yellow bird and a black bird were relaxing under a tree.

While Red stood there baffled at sight, Roka hopped towards the other birds and called out for them.

In a flash, all the birds came rushing to Roka. The first one was the yellow bird who nudged him playfully while the three blue bird hopped around him excitedly. Red almost forgot he was there as he was busy watching the small birds interact with each other until an alarmed shout came.

"Engna!" the black bird suddenly yelled at Red and everyone expect Roka gasped in horror, noticing the strange creature in their home for the first time. The fact that Red was still carrying the nest didn't help at all.

"Wait no, it's not what you think!" Red said nervously. The birds of course didn't understand him and began charging at him angrily.

Just before they could pounce on him Roka quickly stood in front of Red protectively and began talking to them. He then gestured to the items scattered around and Red realized they were the things he brought from the village. One of his sculptures was even placed in front of the garden.

 _So this is where he took them_. Red thought.

He watched as their expressions changed from anger to confusion and then finally awe. Once Roka was done explaining, the birds were staring at Red as if he was the most amazing thing they had seen.

Red put the nest down as they slowly approached him and surrounded him, fascinated by his appearances.

"H-Hey now, careful! You shouldn't poke me there- Ow don't do that!" Red yelped when the yellow bird bit his finger.

He suddenly felt Roka pulling on his satchel eagerly and Red couldn't help, but chuckle. "Alright, alright. Yes, I got something for you." He said as he took out the bag of doughnuts he had been saving from his satchel and held one out for Roka.

The red bird quickly bit on it and made a delighted noise. His friends immediately brightened up, wanting to try the treat too and began swarming Red again.

"Whoa, easy there guys! There's enough for everyone." Red muttered and despite what was happening he found himself smiling.

 **The End**

 **A/N: And done! Thank you all for the great reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed this story.**

 **To be honest, Reach Out was actually cut short because I'm going to start college soon and I wanted to finish this fic before that.**

 **There were a lot of scenes that I wanted to include in this fic like Red speaking Game Red's language, helping him watch over the eggs and there was even a chapter where the game birds get curious and follow Red to his village which leads to a huge panic around the island when they are seen by everyone.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
